


Princess Bride

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: Not a request. It’s for Valentine’s Day, I originally wrote it with Westley from The Princess Bride, in mind, so if it seemed OOC for Bucky then my apologies. Next year, if I actually remember in time, I’ll do an actual Valentine’s Day prompt.





	

James Barnes was one of those silent characters. You never could pinpoint his emotions much in your earlier years but as the two of you grew closer, you realized he was rather easy to read when he trusted you.

 

His emotions were in his eyes.

 

You read James as easy as a book and that alone was an indication that he loved you. Of course, when it came between you and Penny; it was only obvious who he would pick. Before he could officially tell either of you who his heart belonged to, you fled.

 

You were a coward. You retreated, gaining a job at the castle. It was a stark difference in surroundings but you took the change in stride. You became well known in the castle for your ability to adapt, your furious need to protect others, as well as your mysterious past.

 

It was your fifth anniversary of being employed at the castle when you were called to the throne room. The prince was apparently adamant that you take his hand in marriage, and although time had passed, your love for James never faltered. You hesitated, unsure what to do. It wasn't until the prince managed to convince you that your beloved was probably already married to Penny did you agree.

 

Since then you were known as Y/N, the princess bride of Prince Nicholas. Prince Nicholas was an interesting man. Though if you were truly honest, you doubted that anyone could really love him. Days passed until your wedding day came dreadfully closer.

 

You fully expected for yourself to be married to this overgrown child of a prince when suddenly a figure in black burst through your window. Astonished by how the man had come through the window when you lived in a  _ tower _ , you never questioned it when he grasped you by the waist and carried you off.

 

He carried you across grasslands away from the castle on a horse that you recognized was from the stables; forcing you to hold onto him lest you be thrown off. Upon resting your cheek along his back, you realized you didn't mind all too much when his scent was familiar in your all too distant memories.

 

The horse's pace slowed as the distance of the castle grew further and further. The figure stayed silent as he hopped off the horse and helped you off. Your hand retreated back to the comfort of the skirt of your gown as you observed the masked figure. Neither of you paid attention to the horse as it wandered around eating.

 

“Who are you?” You asked the man carefully.

 

A pause- then a chuckle before full on laughter came from the figure; the sarcasm evident the louder it became.

Indignant, you asked the man why he had the nerve to laugh at you after kidnapping you.

 

“You let a strange man carry you off to who knows where, never demanding him to let go of you or ask why he was taking you and at a distance far from your home, you finally ask about how identity. One would assume that you could hardly care about whatever happens to you.” His way of speaking was familiar in a painful way but as much as you tried to recall, his voice was not.

 

“Perhaps-” You hesitated. “-one might be correct in their assumption.”

 

“Would they?” inquired the unnamed man.

 

“Perhaps.” Your tone did not give away the true answer.

 

“Now- who are you?”

 

He waved his hands in an outrageous manner that seemed to mock royalty. “The Dread Pirate Bucky, at your service, dear princess bride.”

 

Silence as if the man was expecting something.

 

“Do all pirates dress so.. Distinctly?”

“You’ve never heard of the Dread Pirate Bucky?”

 

“Because a servant in the castle would know about things that would know about things among the sea.”

 

“I imagine that they would. Servants gossip don’t they?”

 

“A misconception.” You rolled your eyes.

 

“Surely the princess bride then must know about things that go along the matters of the kingdom.”

 

“The princess bride is merely a title that holds no real meaning.”

 

There was a glint in his eyes. “And here I thought that there was love between the two of you.”

 

“As if that arrogant man could love anyone but himself.”

 

“Harsh words for your beloved.”

 

“The prince is not and never will be my beloved.” Your words were heated, revealing all too much to the stranger.

 

“Your heart belongs to another.” A statement rather than a question. It seemed as though there were no one else in the world besides the two of you as his words hung heavy in the air.

 

“It does.” You said with no hesitation and then, wondering if it was right, adding, “It did.”

 

“So no longer.”

 

“His heart belongs to another.” Your eyes were far off as you thought of your lost love.

 

“And the man’s name?”

 

“James.” You spoke his name for the first time since you left that town.

 

“James.” The man repeated as if telling you to continue as if there were no pain reminiscing.

 

“A farm boy. Though I imagine that he is no longer one.”

 

“This farm boy, James” He paused to confirm. “-How are you so sure that his heart belonged to another?”

 

“We both worked for this man.. His daughter, Penny, was the most beautiful and fair lady amongst the kingdom. How was I to compare?”

 

“I wasn’t aware there was anything to compare to.” He stated with an annoyed tone.

 

“Of course there was! A maid compared to a girl with wealth. Even if our beauties were matched, there still was no competition.”

 

“Your beauties aren’t even comparable.”

 

“I know! Why do you think I left?”

 

“Let me confirm if I’m hearing you correctly.. But you left your so-called ‘beloved’ because you had no title to your name and you thought you weren’t even comparable to her?”

 

Gritting your teeth, you nodded.

 

“How greedy” He emphasized. “-of this man for him to choose a woman he loved in order for fortune.”

 

“My James is anything but greedy!” You yelled, face heated at the thought of your beloved’s name tainted by a pirate’s words.

 

“Your James?” questioned he.

 

Your lips tugged in a pout, “Penny’s James.”

 

“Y/N’s James.” He corrected.

 

“That’s cruel even for a pirate.” You huffed.

 

“A pirate that tells no lies. If you had told me then that you wished to be the heart of my affections then I would have told you that you already were.” Then slowly, he peeled off his mask revealing his face; one that haunted your dreams for as long as you could remember.

 

“James..” You breathed.

 

“Next time, Y/N, could you at least confirm with the person involved on whether or not their heart does not belong to you? Instead of assuming?”

 

In a split second, you ran into his strong arms, “Never again..” With those words, you pressed a long overdue kiss onto his awaiting lips. 

 

When you parted, he chuckled. “Couldn’t you do better than Prince Nicholas?”

 

“If I couldn’t have you then who else would I have chose?”

 

“You never have to worry about that again. You’re  _ my _ princess bride.”


End file.
